a different world
by midnightgodess16
Summary: humans hide in the forest. vampires hunt them. srry i couldn't give a better summary.


Edward

I jumped over a huge branch from a tree. "I don't understand why you just don't convert and drink from blood bags or animals." "Edward, if it comes from the forest its fair game. Those humans are practically animals if they live in here." I just shook my head. Suddenly I got a whiff of human, and it was so delicious. I looked over to Emmet but he was already moving towards the smell. We got to the area in a second. I just caught the site of a beautiful lock of brown hair dodging in between huge boulders. Emmet with his weight cracked the boulders. I smelt blood and beat Emmet to the human. My teeth ready to sink into the human caught her eye. I whimpered at the emotions I was feeling. The emotion was so great that I actually stopped myself from biting into her. Emmet was about to come closer to us, but I instantly went to a protective stance, something that I never did for anything or anyone, I have no idea where these instincts or feelings where coming from. Emmet put his hand up and backed away two steps. "What's up man, I thought that you were cool with this." I nodded yes, I was to speechless to answer him.

Finally getting the chance I looked down at the girl. She had fainted. She had bruises all over her face and a cut on her cheek. That was probably what I smelled. Don't get me wrong the burning in my throat was practically killing me, I scuffed, but there was just something. I moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and just stared. Emmet coughed to get my attention. "So could you just drop her so we can go?" I looked down at her and got up. I nodded got up and were where heading back at the house. We where half way back to the house till the unnerving pain in my chest just became unbearable. "Emmet I'll be right back, if you want to keep going go ahead." "Nah, I'll wait here." I turned around and made a last minute decision to go for the girl to bring her home. I got to her beating my fastest record. She was still faint, so I picked her up as gently as I could. I never handled a human before. I ran back to Emmet. When I got close enough to him I could hear him complaining. "Why did you go back for the girl?" I looked up, and something on my face made him soften up. "What do you think everyone is going to say when we get back?" I thought for a minute. "I could care less what everyone has to say. If they don't like it than tough on them." Emmet laughed.

We got to the house and I went straight up to my room. Of course Alice was there waiting for me. She jumped up and down with her hands clapped together. "I knew you would bring her. If you could just see the look you gave her." The truth of the matter was that I could see, but it didn't make any sense. "Alice stop jumping you're going to wake her." She immediately stopped. "Can you go get Charlise?" She nodded and left. I placed the girl on my couch and seeing as I didn't need a blanket I didn't have one, so I headed to the linen closet and got the biggest towel that we owned. Alice walked in with a huge smile on her face. I just looked way. Charlise came over to me with a stern look. "Son , I commend you for sticking with our vegetarian ways, but to bring one home is very risky, especially with Emmet and Jasper." I didn't say anything. He proceeded in checking her to make sure that she was okay. "Do you know why she has all these bruises?" "Emmet broke some boulders on top of her." "I'm going to have to talk to him again. Drinking the human's blood and robbing them their life is one thing to great, but playing with them…" He was silent for awhile. "Well she is fine, she just need some rest." I nodded my thanks and he walked away. Alice then came over she took off the towel and put a huge blanket on top of the girl. It seemed to swallow her up entirely. "I left some close for her in your bathroom for when she wakes up. We should be about the same size." "Thanks." "Did you hunt?" "No, didn't get a chance to." "I could watch her for you if you'd like." "No, I'm fine." I didn't see a reason to bring up the fact that her blood smelled so much more delicious to me than another blood I've ever smelt. It was like a constant fight inside of me.

It seemed like it took forever for her to wake up. I was starting to get worried. She was quiet at first, she opened her eyes and blinked and yawned. It was so cute. She stretched but then I think that she realized that she wasn't wherever it was that she should be. She got up quickly and checked to see if her clothes were still on her. It was strange that I couldn't read what she was thinking. It was irritating, but a relief as well. She made a sprint to the door but I caught her in my arms. She screamed. "Sh, sh, sh! It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up and shivered. I could see that she was visible trying to free herself from my grasp. "Let me go." She whispered. I just looked at her and let go. She stepped back and started to rub her wrists. My heart was just sinking to the ground as I saw two dark hand prints bruising to the surface of her sink. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm a vegetarian, I drink from animal blood." She looked away frantically, but finally nodded that she understood. Her hair was in tangles and her cloths where all dirty. "There are some clothes in the bathroom for you that my sister left for you." She looked up at me finally, with a truly scared look. "There are more of you here?" "Yes." I'll be outside the room down stairs, to give you some privacy." She nodded but didn't move, so I moved.

I went downstairs to find Emmet. He was in the game room in the basement of course, so I went down. As soon as I sat down on the couch he asked me, "So you finally left the human in the room." I growled at him, I didn't like the idea of him talking about her that way. "Gees man, that's what she is. I was just asking her how she was." "She's fine she's getting dressed." Then all of a sudden I smelt blood her blood. I was upstairs in the room in three seconds. I screamed in agonizing pain. She had slit her wrists vertically with a piece of broken plastic from a cd cover, so she could die. I ran to her crumpled body on the ground and put presser on her wrists. "Charlise!" By the time he reached us my teeth where ready to sink into her beautiful pale skin. "No, Edward. Keep your strength." I was stuck in that position. I couldn't move. He came over ripped the shirt that was on the sink into pieces and wrapped her wrists. "Keep pressure on the wrists." I had slowly moved away. But I knew that if Charlise were to leave I wouldn't be able from keeping myself from losing control. He had seemed to know it. Emmet slowly approached but when he tried to come through the door I growled and viciously. He put his hands up.

Everyone left the bathroom, but I remained there. After about two hours she woke up again. This time I didn't let her move. I looked deep in her eyes, "Don't ever do something like that again." She seemed to understand the hurt in my eye, because that is what I was feeling. I let go of her and she scooted away. She didn't look at me again. I got up after two minutes and got the cloths that Alice had left and she never changed into. I handed them to the girl, which she took reluctantly. "I'll be just outside the door. And I'll hear everything that you're doing, so don't try anything." She nodded. I stepped into my bedroom once again and sat on the couch. I was emotionally tired; I wish that I could sleep. I hear her stop changing her clothes and then she just slopped to the floor. I went over and knocked on the door. "Do you want to go eat something?" I heard no answer. I listened carefully for her heart beat. It was there. I went back to the couch and sat down. I would wait for her.


End file.
